Episode 8073 (1st March 2013)
Plot Katy and Ryan continue kissing but spring apart when Dev walks in. Flustered, Katy promptly tells him that she's quitting her job because Chesney objects. Dev's annoyed. Gloria angrily accuses Eva of trying to steal her man, and refuses to fork out for a fancy funeral for Eric. Eva protests and insists they will split the cost. Chesney complains to Fiz about Katy putting work before her family. Fiz points out that he needs the extra money for the family and should be supporting Katy's work. Eva and Gloria discuss funeral costs. To raise funds, Eva decides she will sell the necklace Eric gave her, and orders Gloria to flog his diamond ring. Gloria refuses. Eva thinks that proves she was just a gold-digger and felt nothing for Eric. Chesney feels guilty when Katy reveals that she's resigned from the kebab shop. Under pressure from Stella, Karl and Eva, Gloria capitulates and agrees to sell Eric's ring to help pay for the funeral. Lloyd explains to Steve how Mandy tricked him. Steve advises him to grovel his way back into her favour. Paul's mortified to discover that Sean has invited the factory girls to watch him get his kit off with his workmates. Ryan lurks in the ginnel waiting for Katy. He apologises for getting carried away and begs her to come back to work. Katy's adamant that she won't return. Fiz admits to Tina that she fears Tyrone will be convicted. Tina comforts her. Chesney asks Dev to re-employ Katy, promising not to interfere in her work again. Dev grudgingly agrees and offers Katy her job back. With Chesney giving his full blessing, Katy has no choice but to accept. Tracy, Beth and Sean tease Paul about his forthcoming performance. Eileen applauds his bravery in the name of charity. Gloria admits she doesn't know what to do with her life now Eric's gone. Stella invites her to move back into the Rovers permanently. Gloria's touched. Eva and Gloria make up and agree to put the Eric business behind them. Lloyd apologises to Mandy for deceiving her. Mandy has one last joke at his expense by making him say sorry to Flash too. Lloyd's relieved that he's forgiven. Katy tells Ryan she's returning to work but assures him it's nothing to do with him, and their kiss was a mistake. Karl hangs back at closing time with Stella. He pleads for another chance and makes digs about Jason. Stella insists that it's over but Karl grabs her and tries to kiss her. Alarmed, Stella slaps his face and throws him out. Cast Regular cast *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Karl Munro - John Michie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl makes an unwelcome move on Stella after hanging back at closing time and pleading for another chance; Fiz gives Chesney a dressing down for urging Katy to quit her job; and Gloria admits she is lost without Eric. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,000,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2013 episodes